In clinical organ transplantation today kidneys, livers, hearts and lungs are the common transplanted organs. Pancreas is still not very often transplanted, and transplantation of small bowels and other organs are at the experimental stage. Regarding the preservation of kidneys, livers, hearts and lungs, the golden standard is cold ischemic preservation. This means that the organ which is to be preserved is flushed with a cold preservation solution and after that the organ is immersed in the same cold solution until it can be transplanted. The most common organ preservation solution used today is the University of Wisconsin solution (UW). For the preservation of kidneys and livers UW is the most frequently used preservation solution. Even for hearts it is used more and more, but for hearts St Thomas solution in different modifications is still the most common solution. A new solution used in heart preservation in the last few years is Celsior, which is a solution very similar to UW, except that the potassium concentration is much lower. For lungs Euro-Collins solution is still the most frequently used solution, but Perfadex is used increasingly. What all these solutions have in common is that initially stated, i.e. that the organs are flushed with a cold solution and after that immersed in the same cold solution. For kidneys and livers good preservation for up to 24 hours is obtained clinically, for lungs most trans-plant surgeons accept 6 hours and for hearts 4 hours of cold ischemic time. The organs to be transplanted have hitherto been obtained from so called brain-dead but heart-beating donors or from non-heart-beating persons within minutes after death, where the possibilities for acute harvesting and permission from next of kin to do it happened to be present; such cases are rare, and will not solve the donor organ shortage. This is also accepted for livers and kidneys. However, if organ donation from non-heart-beating donors will be a controlled clinical procedure, there is a need for an evaluation/preservation solution for organs from non-heart-beating donors, but so far no satisfactory solutions for this purpose have been produced. If this problem of lack of a convenient solution of this type could be solved, a larger number of organs would be available for transplantation, and the problem of lacking organs could be substantially eliminated. At the moment, thousands of people world-wide are dying or suffering while waiting for organs for transplantation. None of the solutions in use at present for cold ischemic preservation could be used as evaluation solutions for organs from a non-heart-beating donor. University of Wisconsin solution and Euro-Collins solution have an intracellular potassium content, which gives vascular spasm at normothermia, and the same will St Thomas and Celsior do, although not to the same degree. Perfadex, which is a low potassium-dextran solution and could be used if mixed with erythrocytes, has not the oncotic pressure necessary for perfusing, e.g. lungs without oedema development.